Kevin P. Bones
Kevin P. Bones is the secondary antagonist of the 1983 animated film, Goosehollow. He is voiced by the late Pat Buttram. Personality Underneath his public persona as a well-known film animator, Kevin P. Bones is very selfish, greedy, deceitful, and manipulative in nature. He likes to lie a lot, thinking it can benefit him the most (hence his motto "the truth is overrated"). He is also very abusive and sarcastic towards his employees as he treats them harshly, tending to give them mean nicknames, and even fires several for stupid reasons; he even demoralizes one of his elderly employees Vince from going with his granddaughter to a birthday party. In fact, the closest thing to something Kevin genuinely cares about is Big Fat Man. These traits are what led to his downfall in the end when he is exposed for stealing the Map to make his movie. Despite being a film producer, Bones is a very foolish and unintelligent dimwit, as he never seems to learn his lesson since he greatly underestimates Dawson, despite being tricked by him multiple times. Bones also likes to do play fights with Jake the Horrible when he wakes up, as well as act overdramatic and childish when he goes to swim in the pool. Bones is overall a incompetent man whose only concern is for himself and he will do anything he can to keep being rich and famous. Kevin P. Bones is actually a typical scientist and an animator, who is the one who create real monsters, who enjoy the rampages they caused, and make them into a movie. Role Bones first appeared when Jake the Horrible demands a ride to his school so that he can turn in his writing assignment to pass English class after Dawson came up with a creative story idea for his writing assignment which are based on all of his nightmares. Bones reveals, saying he has a movie to produce. Jake heads off, not knowing he accidentally dropped his report on the limo. Upon seeing it, Kevin initially intends to call out to Jake to hand him back the map, but upon seeing it is excellent after reading it, he reveals his true colors to starring Jake in his new horror movie, capture all monsters and make it into a theatrical film, while filming Whitaker and Fowl, starring Jaleel White and a chicken. Later on, Jake and his friends Big Fat Man and Dawson discover Kevin has plagiarized the map and is now planning it to turn it into a film after seeing a trailer of it. Big Fat Man is outraged at the fact that Kevin plagiarized his story, but Jake refuse to believe this due to their mistrust towards Dawson over the incident. Deciding to take action and taking advantage of his parents' trip to the Grand Canyon, Big Fat Man decides to confront Kevin. He arranges himself and Kaylee to fly to Los Angeles, where Kevin P. Bones is preparing for production for his movie in his studio. After Jake goes into Kevin's office, Big Fat Man tries to convince Kevin to return the stolen map to him and call Big Fat Man's father to confess that he stole it. However, rather than doing so, Jake purposefully burns the map with one of his cigars and his alcohol (much to Dawson's shock and anger). Kevin then calls his head of security Malone to send up two security guards to escort Dawson and Big Fat Man out of the building. Kevin P. Bones arrives at the premiere of Whitaker and Fowl, where Bones will still not give in to Dawson's demands. After a lot of people made a comment that Whitaker and Fowl failed, Wolf starts to lose support from Duncan, who states that Whitaker and Fowl costs the studio a lot of money and threatens to pull the production of Jake Time. Jake then offers a deal to Kevin P. Bones: he will help him out in pulling the green light for the production if he gives the call to Jason's parents and confess to them about the report theft. Dawson and Big Fat Man helps Kevin make an astounding speech that inspires Duncan to green-lit the movie production. Jake hands Kevin his father's phone number and Bones dials his phone. However, rather than calling Jason's parents, Bones instead betrays Dawson again by kidnapping Jake in order to starring him in his new movie and calling his security guards, who orders Dawson and Big Fat Man to be locked in the cage, so they wouldn't interfere his evil plans. Upset by this turn of events, Big Fat Man is about to accept defeat. Fortunately, Kevin P. Bones's assistant Monty Kirkham arrives to help them as she has grown tired of her boss' abusive and argumentative behavior and having learned of the theft. Arranging a meeting of several employees who were treated badly by Bones, Big Fat Man, Dawson, and Monty concoct one final plan of revenge to expose Kevin of his true colors. The next day, Wolf spent hours with a can of turpentine to get rid of the blue dye on his skin. He then heads to the studio to being his shooting of the movie, but his employees enact several mishaps to delay his arrival. As soon as Kevin finally arrives to the studio during the filming of Jake: The Movie, he spots Dawson, who has saving Jake. After a chase across the studio, Jake finally recovers his toy monkey as Kevin trying to make him confess about his theft, blurting out he deliberately stole Jake's map and thinking no one has heard it. Kevin tells Jake to give it up since he will never recover his new movie by Jake's fault. However, Kevin is shocked to discover that several of his employees have recorded his confession with cameras from multiple angles, exposing him of his true colors to everyone in the studio (including Big Fat Woman, who were brought over to the studio by Frank). Having heard the confession and being disgusted by Kevin P. Bones's actions for all the trouble of stealing the idea of his movie from a baby-faced monster, Duncan fires Kevin P. Bones by furiously telling him that this is the end of the line for him. Jake thanks Big Fat Man for teaching him the importance of recovering the map. Wolf lets out a laugh, but shouts out that he is going to beat him up for his dismissal. He then chases after him, but Jake jumps off the building to avoid him and land safely on the inflatable stunt mat. When Kevin P. Bones shouts that they have a film to work on, everyone starts leaving in disgust. Kevin P. Bones shouts they cannot turn their backs on him and that they are all fired, but one person tells Kevin that he sucks. With Bones' actions exposed to the public, Kevin P. Bones was forced to declare bankruptcy by selling away his assets to avoid prison for his acts of theft and copyright infringement, resulting his studio to be shut down. It is unknown what happened to him after the studio's shutdown, but is presumed that he is arrested for his crimes and thrown into jail. Appearence Quotes Trivia Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Greedy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Con Artists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Charismatic Category:Dimwits Category:Master of Disguise Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Betrayed Category:Corrupt Officials